Every body loves Sora
by onlytime49
Summary: Carly the new teen titan has a friend from school whos brother Sora (from kingdom hearts) just came back from exploring some worlds. But when the rest of the school and the titans sees him all hell brakes loose.


Hello every one I now have a ff on kingdom hearts/teen titans/our world!

Disclaimer- I do not own teen titans or kingdom hearts

Ok well on with the chapter- The Teen Titans meet the trio of kingdom hearts

It was September in the town Scotch Plains in the state of New Jersey. It was a very hot and sunny day.

"NO! Next week school starts up again! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!"- Carly yelled

She cried out loud as she was running through the hallway and into the living room of titans tower.

"Calm down... you're a teen titan why do you still go to school.... while your sitting in a boring classroom were playing video games and eating pizza u don't see us going to school if you hate it so much then join us!" Beast Boy commented

"Well do you want to be successful when you grow up? Do you want a job? Do you want a family and make money so that you can live how you want?!" Carly said in anger

"Um..............." beast boy answered

Carly left the room and went to go shopping for school supplies as she was walking to titans tower she saw Katie Subbie run up to the tower.

"Carly carly carly! I just got a note from Sora!!!!!! Remember he is my long lost identical twin that you said was incredibly hot????? Well he is moving here with his friends Riku and Kairi!" Shrieked Katie

"What the hell??????? But oh darn... I'm over him I like Christian Speck now." carly said disappointed as if she feels bad she didn't like Sora any more.

"You still like speck? (Note: every one calls him by his last name)"

"Um... well yeah?"

"Ugh your obsessed car"

The school they went to was called Park Middle School they were going into there last year at Park, they are going into eight grade

That night the teen titans were all inside the tower when they saw a huge flash outside...

"Dude what the hell was that!?" beast boy yelled

The titans ran to the window

"Sora! Kairi! Riku!" Carly shrieked in excitement

"Who are they Carly?" Robin asked

"Some friends of mine and one of them is Katie's brother and we are really good friends!" Carly explained

They ran outside to meet them. Katie ran up to the three.

"Sora!!!!! How's my bro?" Katie asked while hugging Sora.

"Uh... I'm fine but please let go your choking me" Sora said as he was gasping for air.

Carly ran up to them with the titans right behind her. The titans were oblivious as to what was going on but they were quite excited!

"Hey guys! Member me?????" Carly asked running up to them all excited and over joyed.

"Hey Carly you only met me and Riku once before do you remember us?" Kairi asked

"How could I forget you Guys Kairi and Riku and obviously Sora!!!!" Carly said

"Hey school starts next week we gotta sign you guys up!" Katie remarked

Katie and Carly introduced the titans and Sora, Riku, and Kairi

The titans and Carly went back to Titans tower since it was getting very late...

1:30 pm

Carly was still awake on her laptop online

"WHAM" the door flung open

"Please Carly Please Please Please! Sign me up for school!" beast boy yelled at Carly with teary eyes running up to her.

"Huh? Wait I thought you didn't want to go and stay home being a titan?" carly said in amazement.

"I have to see sora! I have to see him now! Every single day of my life please! I'm begging you sign me up for Park Middle School!" beast boy shrieked while blushing

"WHAT THE HELL??????? Beast boy are you turning gay or something? You're a boy and so is Sora and you're in love with him???" Carly asked very surprised.

"Please Carly! I want to see him so bad I love him so much!!!!" beast boy pleaded

"Beast Boy! Get out of my room its late, I'm tired and your scaring me greatly!"

Beast Boys eyes filled up with tears and ran out of Carlys room

"Dear god what just happened?" Carly asked her self then went back to reading Inu-yasha Fan fics.

Next morning

Ahhhhhhhhh!

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?????" Carly yelled in fear

"Bring us to Sora or I will have to send you into another Dimension!" Raven yelled at Carly

Bb, Raven, Robin, star fire, Cyborg-"Bring us to him now!" they looked as if they were possessed by something.

"Oh dear god what has gotten to you guys? Stay back I'm heading to Katie's house to resolve this issue DO NOT FOLLOW!" Carly yelled walking backwards slowly then ran to the door.

Raven was flying fast after her, star fires eyes were glowing green flying along side raven, cyborg was running as fast as possible, Beast boy turned into a cheetah running after Carly. She opened the door...

"Gottchya!" robin said putting is arm around Carly's neck and his other arm around her arms.

"Where's Sora!" he yelled

"Sorry to do this Robin but..." Carly shot fire from her arms burning robin and then she glided into the air.

Carly rushed off to Katie's house. She pounded on her door gasping for air.

Katie opened the door.

"Carly! What's wrong why are you all red and tired like you have just been running a long distance?" Katie asked

"The titans... They're all in love with Sora all five of them Star, Raven, Bb, Cyborg, and Robin! They wont leave me alone there all ganging up on me asking me to bring them to Sora make them stop please!!!!!" Carly yelled

"Woah are you serious? Well let's just wait till school starts if they still like him then um..."

"No! This can't wait there ready to jump me! Help please! Make them stop now! Please! Before they go any more crazy and something bad happens!" Carly pleaded

"Wow they do seem...Intense about it...why don't we just say Sora moved back but he really doesn't and they see him once school starts?" Katie recommended

"They wont believe that their the 'teen titans' they know what's a lie and what's... OH SHIT!"

Carly didn't get to finish her sentence because right down the street was the titans heading for Katie's house they all seemed quite mad....

"Quick get inside!" Katie screeched

Both of them ran inside they ran past Sora...

"Where are you guys going in such a rush?" Sora asked

"Sora if you no what's good for you HIDE! Katie yelled

"Um....whu...ah! " sora screeched

A huge raven head appeared right in front of the window.

"Uh...Katie ill take you up on that suggestion" Sora said jokingly even though he was serious about it.

The 6 days be fore school started Katie made sure Sora stayed in side even though he didn't like getting bossed around by his sister. Riku and Kairi came to visit Sora a lot they new what was going on and how the 5 titans including beast boy robin and cyborg were in love with sora.

One day be fore school starts

"Ok just hope I don't get Mrs. Kraft" Carly thought.

She had heard rumors that Mrs. Kraft was the worst teacher in the 8th grade at park middle school. Carly was in her room alone talking on AIM on her laptop

"DUDE!!!!!!!!! WASSSSUP?"

"AH! Oh my god...beast boy cant you knock?" Carly asked sarcastically

"Uh sorry um...guess what????????? All the titans are signed up for the 8th grade at park middle!"

POOOOM! (Cloud of dust) Carly fell off her bed

"What are you crazy??? Why??" Carly yelled at beast boy.

"Well.........we get to see Sora!!!!!!!!" Beast boy yelled in glee!

One hour later

Carly went to Katie's house for an afternoon away from the titans

"And it's all down hill from here...." Katie said with no emotion

"Ok...? Glad to know um...that I'm loved...?" Sora stated in question

"Ok lets just get through today and hope they don't show up for school" Katie said

"Yeah and lets just pray we don't get Mrs. Kraft" Carly joked

"I had a dream last night...like.... Chrono from that Anime Chrono Crusade had his hair out of the head band.... and we were there and the titans and all of our friends including Sora was and Chrono bent down to tie his shoe and it was like.... eerie silence...the he looked up and he was like uh... then all you heard was..............DAAAAAAM HE'S HOT coming from every single person around him..." Katie said

"...(Tapping fingers, with eyes rolled) Katie...?" Carly asked sarcastically

"Uh yes Carly?" Katie asked

"What the Hell does that have to do with getting people to stop falling in love with Sora??????" Carly yelled!

"Um...absolutely nothing...Hey cant I say something out of random to make this Fan Fic better! So far it's all about you and the titans!" Katie said

"Ugh sure what ever...." Carly agreed

"Yay! I'm special let me be random!" Katie yelled

"What?????? But I thought I was the random one!" Carly yelled back

"Ok let's just get on with the fic!" Katie suggested

"Ok Sora... in school tomorrow, stay away from the titans! If you know what's good for you! " Katie demanded

Beep beep beep

Carly looked down and her communicator was blinking

She flipped open the top of it where robin was there on a miniature screen

"We located Jinx from the Hive Academy down town how she got out of jail I have no idea..." Robin reported

"Ok ill be right there!" Carly said

She shut it off before Robin could see Sora was in the room.

"See ya in school tomorrow and pray for us not to have Mrs. Kraft" Carly said with hope in her heart that 8th grade wont suck big time.

Carly rushed off down town to meet the Titans. She didn't see anything that would seem to be a problem.

"Um... where are they?" she asked her self

Wham!

One of jinx's hexes hit her in the back

"Ow!" Carly said in pain.

She looked over to find she was bleeding on her arm. She stood up.

"Hehehe gottchya now!" Jinx said in a maniacal voice

Carly stood up looking at jinx who was on top of a car.

"You gotta do better then that to defeat me!" Carl said with an evil smile

"Yeah that's what the others said..." Jinx said jokingly

"What?" Carly questioned with fear deep down

"Yeah they said that before they all gave up..." Jinx said in triumph

"Oh shit! SORA!!!!!!!!" Carly yelled out

But even though she wanted to rush back to Titans Tower she didn't want to be like the others so she decided to stay and finish Jinx off.

"OK....Jinx don't mess with the newest teen titans I'm really not in the mood school starts tomorrow and I have something to take care of!" She said furious

"Hahahaha School sucks why do you even go? That's the problem with you kind of kids all into stuff that's going on around you and not even having time to stop and use your powers wisely and be happy with what you got..." she said tauntingly

"Right... I wanna get far in life and have family and children so what if I have two different lives I don't choose favorites so butt outta my life you bitch!" Carly yelled as a wave of fire came shooting out of her and pumbled over Jinx.

As the fire vanished Jinx wasn't in sight.

"What the...? She disappeared!" She yelled out

"Back at ya whore!" Jinx yelled back coming from the top of a building

She looked up to see Jinx burnt and in pain then Jinx ran off

"Now to the tower..." she said running towards that direction.

She walked through the doors to find that no one was home

"Oh god now where the hell did they go?" she said in frustration

She ran back to Katie's house when her cell started ringing

"OH CRAP! It's Katie this is going to be scary..." Carly said not wanting to know what waits

"Uh hi Katie...?" she said in a nervous voice

"Get your ass over here!" Katie yelled then hung up

"Found them..." Carly said sarcastically

She rushed off to Katie's house in a Hurry where she found the Titans surrounding the house begging for Sora.

"Yep... this is gonna be a great evening..." Carly thought

Carly ran right past them when Cyborg ran up and blocked her from the door.

"Cyborg! Hey! Haven't talked to you in a while...um... mind letting me through so I can get in the house so I can see my best friend?" she asked nicely as if her and Cyborg were best friends

"No one can enter no one is home..." He said

But she new they were home just hiding so she ran around the side of the house where beast boy was. He was in a Dog form. Thankfully the window was open so when beast boy wasn't looking she flew right in. Carly tried to be as quiet as possible and unseen through the windows. She walked into Katie's room but no one was there. Carly tilted her head like a dog that was confused.

"Uhhh...where did they go?" she thought

Carly walked around the house some more but she still couldn't find them.

"Maybe the titans were right but why would they be guarding the house if no ones home?" she thought

The last place in the house to look was the basement. So she went down and came up empty handed... she turned around in the kitchen to go back to the living room.

"Carly..." she heard a whisper and turned around

"Sora? What are you doing where's Katie?" She asked

"I'll show you" He whispered.


End file.
